Collapsible containers often include a base, opposed side walls, and opposed end walls. The side walls and end walls are hingeably connected to the base. The side walls and end walls can be pivoted between an upright position, where each wall is latched to an adjacent wall, and a collapsed position on the base. In the collapsed position, the container occupies less volume for efficient storage and shipping when empty. The base, side walls and end walls typically contain many openings that provide ventilation during refrigeration and drainage during washing.
Sometimes collapsible containers are used for meat and poultry packages for grocery stores. The fluids that may leak from packages during transit that can promote food borne illnesses.